The present invention relates to a method for automatically setting and joining reel-fed label strips or similar.
The following description relates, solely by way of a non-limiting example, to the problem of changing label reels automatically on wrapping machines.
On wrapping machines, the running-out label reel is known to be replaced automatically with a new one without stopping the strip running off the old reel.
For this purpose, the strip off the new reel is first accelerated to bring it up to the speed of the old strip and then set in relation to the latter so that one of its labels corresponds with a label on the old strip.
Subsequently, cutting means, usually travelling together with the strips, cut the latter along a separating line between two adjacent labels, after which, one end of the new strip upstream from the cutting line is joined to one end of the old strip downstream from the said cutting line. The aforementioned setting and joining method involves a number of drawbacks and, consequently, very high running cost, owing to the fact that, being a moving system, it can only be implemented with the aid of highly sophisticated electronic equipment the mechanical output of which involves serious complications in terms of structure. Furthermore, the environment in which the said wrapping machines are usually operated is such that reliability of both the electronic equipment and the connected mechanical units is relatively poor and maintenance cost and downtime often unacceptable.